ultravillainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Furio (Power Rangers)
Dr. Forio, later known as Furio,' '''is Scorpius’ first general and the responsible for turning the planet Mirinoi and its residents into stone in the quest to get the Quasar Sabers and the one of the two tertiary antagonists in the first half of ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Origin He used to be a scientist from KO-35 named Dr. Forio, and had a wife. They lived 3,000 years ago. One day his wife was injured in a car accident. So the doctor decided to rebuild her as a robot, but the people of KO-35 accused him of being a mad scientist when his wife went on a killing spree all over the planet. So they destroyed the kind doctor's wife. This drove the doctor mad. He tried to rebuild her again as he went on the run from the law. Forio accidentally detonated his deceased wife's self destruct cell, thus blowing himself up, his wife and his lab. Dr. Forio survived, but was mutated into Furio. He left his home planet, never to return. Years later he was hired by Scorpius. History Furio led the brutal attack on the planet Mirinoi, seeking to gain the powers of the Quasar Sabers. Not amongst those chosen, however, Furio couldn’t pull the saber from the stone, just like numerous warriors before him. He was confronted by six warriors (Mike, Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai) who battled his army of Stingwingers to protect the people. It was in this awesome battle, five of the six warriors than pull the legendary Quasar Sabers from the rock. Enraged, Furio sought to destroy everyone in Mirinoi by turning them to stone. He pursued the warriors and managed to create a crevice in the jungle like planet, which tragically sealed Mike inside. Furio witnessed the warriors transform into Power Rangers and was no match against their energy. He left the planet and reported to his superior that he was going to retrieve the sabers for him. His next encounter with the rangers would take place on Terra Venture, where he attacked Leo but left abruptly. With Scorpius growing impatient with him, Furio assigned several monsters to snatch the sabers. When Horn succeeded, Furio ordered him to destroy the weapons, having been commanded by Scorpius to do so. He then allied with Scorpius’ daughter, the adventure-starved Trakeena, and sought to gain the Lights of Orion, yet another ancient source of power. In a devious plot to use Leo for the Lights, Furio and Trakeena managed to trick Leo into believing that his brother had returned. When this plan failed, Scorpius almost destroyed him, having grown tired of his constant failures. Desperate to prove his worth, he finally stumbles on what he believes are the Lights of Orion. Before he can retrieve it to his master, however, he’s interrupted by Leo once more. The two engage in battle and Furio, at his last straw, commits suicide by exploding himself and Leo, in a fruitless attempt to destroy his enemy because Leo is saved by Magna Defender. Gallery Prlg-vi-furioevilstarevillainsfanon.jpg|Furio's evil stare. Furio 5evillaughvillainsafanonwiki.jpg|Furio's evil laugh. Imageswhatgalaxyinthisfurioprlgfanonvillains.jpg|"What in the galaxy is this!?" Furio by Cavelightsorionvillainsfanonetc.jpg|Furio next to the cave that supposedly hides the Lights of Orion. Furio (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Deutsch)isthatsoorionlightsvillainsfanonwiki.png|"Is that so?" Maxresdefaultfuriomagicianvillainsfanon.jpg|Furio as a magician. Furioredrangeruninivitedonceagainshowedupvillainsfanonwiki.jpg|"I am about to end our rivalry once and for all!" Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Swordsmen Category:Military Villains Category:In Love Villains Category:Tragic